A New Year Dawns
A New Year Dawns is a 2.0 canon story by PrinceBalto. Premise The Wilde and Hopps families get together at Stu and Bonnie's home in Zootopia to ring in the new year. Story It was New Year's Eve. Nick and Judy were getting ready for a private family New Year's party. Nick put on a long-sleeved black-collared shirt and jeans, while Judy wore a red long-sleeved shirt with jeans. The party would be held at Stu and Bonnie Hopps' home in Zootopia, and Robin and Marian Wilde would also be in attendance. Nick smiled at his gorgeous bunny wife. "You look gorgeous in anything you wear, cottontail," he told her with a proud smile. Judy was smiling big time. "Thank you, my love," she said. Finally, the two were ready. They left their apartment, locked it up tight, and got in Nick's car. Taking off, they headed for the former bed and breakfast that Stu and Bonnie lived in with their other 275 children. As they drove, Nick smiled proudly. He had it great. Besides his loving family, devoted friends and restaurant manager job, he now had a wife who loved him dearly. As of now, any former memories that he may of had of his previous love, the vixen Roxy Redfur, had faded. Nick couldn't see himself with anyone other than Judy. On Judy's end, she couldn't see herself with anyone other than Nick. Finally, they pulled into the driveway. Robin and Marian had just arrived moments before they did, and, when they got out, they greeted their son and daughter-in-law warmly. "Happy New Year!" exclaimed Marian. Nick hugged her tightly. "Happy New Year's, Mom," he replied. Robin and Marian then proceeded to greet Judy. Moments later, they all knocked on the door. Stu and Bonnie Hopps answered the door, Bonnie wearing her black and gold New Year's attire, Stu wearing a black shirt and denim pants. She smiled. "Come in everyone! There is plenty of food and everyone is here," Bonnie said. They all followed her in. The moment the younger members of Judy's group of siblings saw her and Nick, they stopped what they were doing and rushed to greet them. "Nick! Judy!" they exclaimed in unison. They hugged them back. "Happy New Year's, guys!" Judy said excitedly. "Thanks for watching us all the times you did," a young bunny girl said. Nick smiled. During the course of the year since his and Judy's marriage, Nick and Judy had helped Stu and Bonnie with the young bunny kids, picking them up from school, babysitting them and so on. He enjoyed being with them. One of the girls looked at Nick. "Nick, are you and Judy going to start a family of your own?" she asked. The question took Nick by surprise. The thought hadn't even occurred to him yet. He smiled sheepishly. He knew that it was possible for hybrids to be born, since he knew some, including Chief Bogo's part-Whitetailed deer teenage son, Jake, but he wasn't sure about a predator/prey hybrid. "Uh..not yet...we have to do some other stuff first," he said. Judy laughed. "All right, how about some food?" she asked. Everyone headed to the kitchen. In there were cookies, cherry pie, carrot cake, chocolates and more. They all dug in, eagerly awaiting the dawning of the new year. Stu smiled at Nick and Judy. "So, what are your plans for this year?" he asked. Nick shrugged. "Oh, carry on, work hard, stay healthy, the usual stuff," he said. Judy hugged her husband. "Well, we have the first anniversary of when we met, and, six months after that, our first wedding anniversary. Those are both things to look forward to," she said. Nick nodded. "2017 is going to be a good year indeed," he said, taking a drink of his favorite diet ginger ale, then kissing Judy on the head. This caused Marian to smile. "Aww!" she said. Time passed. The party was in full swing. Before long, it was nearly time. On the TV, King Mufasa Lionheart was overseeing the countdown, while the new mayor, Bagheera Spottington, pressed the countdown button. The families watched as the ball fell. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1....HAPPY NEW YEAR!" both the Wilde and Hopps families and the animals on TV all exclaimed. It was done. 2016 was done, consigned to history and remembered only in pictures, reports and memories, and the new year of 2017 had dawned. Now that that was done, the party broke up and Nick and Judy said goodbye to everyone. They walked outside and stood for a moment in the chilly January air. Nick smiled. "Happy New Year's, my gorgeous bunny," he told Judy. Judy returned the smile. "Happy New Year's, my handsome fox," she replied. And with that, Nick held Judy close and the two shared their first kiss of the new year. When it was done, Nick was ecstatic. "Thank you for giving me your love," he said. Judy batted her eyes. "You're the best," she said. They then got into the car and headed home. Little did they know, much awaited them in this new year. Category:New Year's stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Holiday stories